Interesting shadow
by warp-speeeed
Summary: After wandering the land since before memory, you entered the guild of the Fairy and shy away from the limelight. But now, you have begun to move, attracting the attention of many members. The secret you shared with the First Master may yet not disappear, as they grow ever more curious at how they never noticed you. One, in particular, discovers you with a fabled beast. ow upd


As it always was, the guild's main hall was the loudest place you have ever been in, apart from open conflict.

Even when your back was turned against them, even when you faced a blank stone wall, it was very easy to tell that there was fighting happening.

Looking over, you found the classic act.

It was like the same scene had been put on replay for the past decade, and you wondered if this would continue into old age.

"Flame-brain!"

"Droopy eyes!"

You thought that at their age, they would have learned a little bit of respect.

No. They're still fighting.

Years later and they're still hitting each other with fists from inside a fight cloud.

Even if the guild hall had been destroyed and consequently rebuilt after a walking castle invaded, fighting still occurred.

Disappointing, but it is often known that even when grown, a child remains a child.

And you laughed at your own thoughts.

You sat at a table that had been unofficially set aside for yourself, and as always, you left your weapon leaning on the bench.

An oversized sword the length of a grown man. It's blade was bronze and unbreaking, transcribed by ancient runes from the distant land that you hailed from.

It looked very out of place against the swords Scarlet would use. Much too large, and much too heavy for the hands of humans. Outliers of strength, like Erza, might however be able to.

But even if she could use it in a fight, Titania would never unveil the true strength of your sword.

You looked contently at the minuscule runes along the middle of the blade, written by an archwizard girl years ago, who also happened to be your travel partner for five years.

You wished to see her.

"Ah. Sorry."

You felt a short thud on your back, and heard furniture crumbling.

Knowing it was a thrown, stray chair from their fighting, you turned to berate them.

Instead, you breathed out of your nose heavily.

"Hey, please don't disturb me." Your voice was kind, yet deep.

The troublemakers bowed their heads to apologize, but only because their 'boss' made them.

"Actually, Erza, I don't remember that person, how long has he been in our guild?" You heard Natsu ask.

"Yeah, I haven't noticed him until now." The ice guy, Grey, said.

"Don't point like that to your comrade after you just hit him with a bench!" Right after, the sound of bodies hitting the floor could be heard, along with the sound of crying.

Right.

You joined years ago, long before these three were probably born.

When the person who signed you in as an official member, and stamped the Fairy Tail crest on your arm, hidden beneath a sleeve, was the First Master Mavis herself.

What a kind soul, accepting you into her new guild without asking about the magics you knew. She just saw your sword and had stars in her eyes.

She was a person, that you did not mind serving so loyally, even after her unfortunate passing.

Such a distant era, it seemed.

It made you think of what it's like to be a parent, watching something you've taken part in become so much more than what it used to be,

Reminded you of your own child, in fact.

Actually, 'your own' wouldn't be right.

Anywho, if someone asked your magic type, you would mostly lie to them: 'Fire magic', then defeat them with your sword without any use of magic abilities.

Luckily, you managed to avoid attention, playing with what reminded you of the archwizard girl; a black cat similar to those following the three Dragonslayers around.

But she could not speak like them. And you were certain she was not an Exceed, as the archwizard explicitly said.

It was playful, though.

You would go on missions, and she would follow on her own stubby legs, and never get hurt for some reason.

But because you always did quests on your own, no one knew much about her, and believed that the wings on her back were only accessories to copy the three. They also would never discover it's usefulness.

The cat spun around lazily, gently nipping at your fingers repeatedly.

By the way the table shook, you knew someone had sat down on in roughly, knocking the cat upwards.

One of the younger members, sitting un-womanly with several large mugs in her hands, looked at you, and showed a friendly smile.

You remembered her name was Cana, who didn't mind wearing whatever she wanted.

"Have some!" She pushed a mug in your face.

It was easy to tell she was her cheery self, but you pushed it back, smiling slightly.

"For yourself."

It was difficult to not do what a gorgeous woman said. But you felt that the less you spoke with the guild members, the better.

The only thing in common is that somewhere on their bodies, is the same symbol as the one on your arm. Other than that, was animosity.

She laughed and downed the contents, then disappeared. Likely eager to cheer for whoever was in the new fight cloud.

You stood up, gripped your blade to clasp it to your back, and the cat jumped from the bench to your feet.

Making your way to the large exit of the two giant doors, you heard an idle bartender question you.

"Going somewhere?" Mira asked you out of curiosity, wondering why anyone would bother coming to the guild, sit down alone for a while, then leave without taking a slip from the job board.

"I am just wandering. I will return."

You were going far.

Not out of the country or anything too large, but far.

"Alright, be safe." She smiled gently and waved at you, acting like she knew you closely. She was kind to hide her lack of knowledge.

HERE

You didn't wander off anywhere, rather, there is a person that wanted to see you.

The other day, you received a letter in the mail, specifying date and place, in rather messy writing, which made you laugh when you read it.

There is the obvious threat of a falsification, a person pretending to know you, asks you to meet with them in private and the next thing you know, is that you find yourself in a trap that had been sprung.

Lords knew what would happen to you next.

You were at the place of meeting, a clearing in the near forest, when you turned to Magnolia.

Actually, it was easier to imagine it now.

It looked much different now than it did in Mavis' era.

The black cat at your feet scratched your long pants with her sharp nails, trying to get your attention.

"Not now, later, I'll get you food if you want, I'm trying to remember something."

Larger, obviously. But the buildings looked like they had much more life to them, you remembered poorer looking structures, makeshift even. Now there were neatly cornered apartments and stores, and from where you looked, larger places, such as the guild became the main eye-draw.

Out of nowhere, a large snort was heard.

When you turned. A large black beast lay bare red reptilian eyes

You were in awe, as was the creature that climbed up your legs and now hung her arms around your head

Unconsciously, an arm raised towards the black beast, and felt hard scales.

Knowing this, the person that is you smiled heavily

"My daughter, could it be?"

The smaller black beast ran up your arm, and felt the monster with her short forward arms and make sniffing motions.

"Meow! Meow! Merr..."

In the end, she began to hug it.


End file.
